The Forgotten Wormhole
by dr100
Summary: The Doctor treats his granddaughter to a wonderful birthday present.  A visit to Paradise Towers, only what has a wormhole got to do with the proceedings?  When something untoward occurs, time ticks, backwards.
1. Chapter 1: A holiday to die for

**Doctor Who**

**The Forgotten Wormhole**

**Starring William Hartnell as the First Doctor, and Carole Ann Ford as Susan Foreman**

**Chapter One: A holiday to die for**

**By Nathan Mullins **

* * *

"Susan _m'dear,_ have you dressed for the _occasion_ might I ask?"

The Doctor strolled through to the console room, leaning on his walking stick.

"Yes grandfather, I've dressed to the occasion," replied Susan, hopping to his side.

"Hm, yes, _I can _see that," said the Doctor, admiring her fashion.

Susan wore a red, shiny dress, and a silver top, which looked so modern considering it was 1963. But then, the Doctor had told her he'd be taking her somewhere special for her 14th birthday.

"Oh where are we heading to Doctor?" she asked, pleading her companion for an answer.

The Doctor sniffled, turning back from his console to face his granddaughter.

"I can't be certain we'll hit our destination. She's been playing up of late. Since I've had to work on my own whilst you've been in school, she has been nothing but a pain. I wanted to take you to…" and then suddenly, what the Doctor had wished to tell his companion was now something she did not want to hear, as the TARDIS was malfunctioning.

Sparks ripped through the circuitry.

"Hold on Susan!" he kept telling her.

Then after a short while, in the space of what were six minuets exactly, the TARDIS settled, and the Doctor buzzed the doors again, stepping out into the open, to find they had indeed found their way through the vortex, to their destination.

"Susan, I'd like to treat you to… **Paradise Towers**!"

Susan's face lit up.

"Oh Grandfather, this is such a wonderful surprise!" she announced, unto his cheery ways.

"Oh, I'm glad you appreciate my thoughtfulness, and so you should, after all, this is for you and me."

"You _too_ Grandfather? I fail to understand, why should_ you _need a holiday?"

"Because _I'm tired Susan_, now come along, we may have to sign the register to say we've arrived and we're committed to stay, etc, etc…"

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2: Signing In

**Doctor Who**

**The Forgotten Wormhole**

**Starring William Hartnell as the First Doctor, and Carole Ann Ford as Susan Foreman**

**Chapter Two: Signing In**

**By Nathan Mullins **

* * *

They strolled up to the reception desk, the old man taking his time, Susan however hurrying him.

"Come along Grandfather, they're counting those selected to join up, and well, I _suggest_ we hurry!"

The Doctor was not in any mood to _'hurry'_.

_"You go on ahead Susan, sign us in and so forth, whilst I get my breath back."_

Susan nodded, then left his side, and rushed on, to the group of people just beyond the reception desk further ahead of her.

_"Hello,"_ she said, bouncing up to those in charge.

"I'd like to sign up for two places?" she said.

The organiser stared at her strangely.

_"Two places? You're the only person left to sign, look about you, there's nobody else in line?"_

Susan looked back, to where she had before left the Doctor, but he was gone. She then turned back to the organiser.

"Perhaps he _already _signed in, or something like that. My Grandfather's a mystery is his own right," she joked. "I'll sign in then?" she continued.

**"Please do," **the organiser replied, offering her the clipboard and pen.

Susan signed it on the dotted line, and then handed it back. She did begin to wonder where the Doctor had got to, but then it was in his nature to _'disappear'_.

**To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets and bizarre events

**Doctor Who**

**The Forgotten Wormhole**

**Starring William Hartnell as the First Doctor, and Carole Ann Ford as Susan Foreman**

**Chapter Three: ****Secrets and bizarre events**

**By Nathan Mullins **

* * *

"Now, I'll _begin_ by showing you all around. Please stay close, with Paradise Towers expanding into the outer reaches of the Galaxy, quite literally," the Organiser grumbled.

As Susan followed the group she herself had formed a membership with, she and the others were led along a path, where on the occasion of something exciting in sight, would be given information on.

_"May I ask what's in those huge doors?" _asked Susan. She had been shown every other room, and given information on those, but this… The organiser wasn't keen to shed any light on this particular _'storage facility'_. That was what it read, the lettering engraved into the iron framework.

The Organiser stared at Susan, and put a finger to her lips. The group looked at her unusually. Then, residents of the Towers strode past, stared at Susan, and copied the Organiser. Then, without a clue to what was inside the room nobody cared to learn the truth of, the group shuddered on, being shown the rooms that were on the programme.

But Susan was curious. The residents of whom had seconds strolled past were still in sight as Susan turned back to face them Whilst in the company of 'friends', she felt she couldn't very well ask them what was such a secret nobody wanted to know more. Now the Organiser had fled the immediate area, Susan wanted to chase after them and ask them what they were scared of. But she saw them turn to face her, and again, a finger took the spot where their lips curled.

She thought she'd better hurry, to catch up with the rest of the group, but before she did, she crept closer towards the double doors, and pressed her ear against the letter S. From within, she heard a clatter, a grumble, as if a stomach were rumbling, and a demand, spoken from something deep, and possibly frightening.

She staggered backwards, and then heard a voice. The Organiser was calling her name, taking the register, and Susan was elsewhere. She jogged up a ladder of steps to find the group waiting on her.

"Sorry," she said, huffing and puffing, making out she had made the effort in speed to make up for their waiting.

**"Explanation?" **demanded the Organiser.

"Tying my shoe laces," Susan explained.

"Ah yes," said the woman, the tour guide, the Organiser. _"Sorry," _she added. "It's just; I like to know where all of my group members are, as the Towers are huge as I have explained. You may very well get lost, and sometimes, the lost _stay_ lost… **forever**."

Susan looked apologetic, and she was, truly. Whether the Organiser thought so or not, was unimportant. She snapped her fingers, tucked the clipboard of names under her arm, all checked and swiftly moved on.

Elsewhere, slowly drifting through the towers, the Doctor wasn't in need of a tour guide as such as he'd discovered all on his journey to the room he gathered he would be staying in. He arrived at his destination, nudging the door forward, but forgetting that in order for one to experience the luxury of all things pleasant and sweet within, he required a key.

It was lucky for him then, when Susan marched along, with one held tightly in her right hand, the Organiser at her left side, staring at the Doctor, fascinated by his appearance, having gathered Susan was correct in her assumptions she had not arrived on her own.

"And _you_ might be?" she asked him.

"Susan's Grandfather and you are?" he said, looking down on the woman with his head held high.

"I am a proud member of these Towers, and you and Susan have signed yourselves down as members of our society."

Susan pulled a cheesy grin at her grandfather, and he grunted back at the Organiser.

Susan jabbed the key in the lock, and turned it. The door swung back, and the Organiser saw them inside, until the door was closed and she moved on. In all honesty, what she had said was in fact a lie, because the society was afraid of something, and all members of society were being fed luxury whilst at the heart of the Towers, something evil was feasting upon the unfortunate.

And this evil became ever so apparent to the Doctor and Susan, when on entry into their holiday home, after the Organiser had left them to begin to enjoy their one whole week of enjoyment, they found a trail of blood leading to the ventilation shaft in their living quarters, followed by severed arms, one leg, and a head of an all too unfortunate person.

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4: Staying Strong

**Doctor Who**

**The Forgotten Wormhole**

**Starring William Hartnell as the First Doctor, and Carole Ann Ford as Susan Foreman**

**Chapter Four: Staying Strong**

**By Nathan Mullins **

* * *

"Grandfather… _what_ could have done this?"

The Doctor turned the arm over with his stick, as he crossed over it, towards the head of the person.

"I'm not entirely sure, Susan m' dear, yet what I want to know is where are the authorities, why is nobody here, analysing the evidence, searching for clues as to who would do this to somebody. Aren't there any care takers here, I do wonder?"

Susan was crying her eyes out. She hadn't seen such devastation on any of her other birthdays. Since leaving her home world, such misery and the like had never before been made so apparent to her.

"I'll fetch the Organiser," she said, offering to do something about the mess she and her grandfather were in. The Doctor nodded, leaving her to get on with things whilst he took a seat on a bloody chair, getting comfortable.

Despite the stench of death surrounding him, it had taken the Doctor a while to get used to having to use his legs to get around. His TARDIS had taken a plunge through time to get him to the Towers, and he wasn't going to let death and destruction ruin his holiday.

Susan hurried down the corridor to where a sign then led her to the staircase. She quickly sped down them, when as she reached the lower levels, she heard something, someone, scream for help.

The corridor beyond the staircase, that led into a dark spot, almost like a vault in the sense that it was closed off to the public, but not to this 'person' she guessed, who had stumbled there, only to become the victim of something all together non existent to her, and everybody else, living in the Towers. _The secret, the fear, and the living creatures, attacking the residents and holiday makers in and around the Towers._

**"Hello?"**

Susan still crept forward, further into the darkness, and the flickering light from beyond a corner.

"Is there anybody _there?_" she asked, then saw it. There, in the darkness, visible due to how, in the light, it's bright 'being', object jerked down onto the creature in human form, instantly striking her in half.

Susan had seen too much, and she fainted. Her body was looked upon by a human, a Kang. A Pink Kang.

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5: Fury in the Vaults

**Doctor Who**

**The Forgotten Wormhole**

**Starring William Hartnell as the First Doctor, and Carole Ann Ford as Susan Foreman**

**Chapter Five: ****Fury in the Vaults**

**By Nathan Mullins **

* * *

There was an almighty yelp, a shriek of agonising pain as the creature cut into the flesh of the green and yellow Kang. One strike had seen the end of her, the body being picked up from the ground, by a crane stretching from the robot's middle section, and mechanically rotated until in a position to drop her in its second compartment trundling after it.

The Kang, who had joined Susan at her side, saw the robot turn in her direction. She was in a position where she did not know what to do.

**"Wake up girl!" **she said, patting Susan's cheeks gently.

Susan stirred, but remained unconscious.

The Kang lifted a device from her belt, and spoke through it, alerting her friends.

"Please, if anybody is out there, and can hear me, please respond!"

There was a pause, before someone answered – "Please, give your report."

The Pink Kang gave a cheer in all but a whisper.

"I carried out my patrols of the vaults, and found a young girl, almost a woman. She is unconscious. We have trouble, however. There is a robot looming in the shadows, having just struck down a Kang of the green and yellow sort. I request back up at once!"

There was little or no reply in the short time they had. The choice to send out others to save a Kang on patrol, who if she hadn't been the victim of a robot already meant she soon would be, did force them to have to make a difficult decision.

**"We are sorry," **was the reply from those this Kang answered to. **"We cannot send others to rescue you."**

"Why not?" screamed the Kang, down the device she had radioed for help on.

There was no reply.

The robot shifted nearer.

"Looks like we're done for," she said, in all but a murmur, to Susan who lie still, unaware of progressive events.

Then, the robot paused, and from behind the Kang appeared three men in grey uniforms, who spun the Kang around and grinned.

"Patrolling the vaults?" said one caretaker to another.

"Most probably," said another to the next.

"And if I answered no, would you believe me?" asked the Kang, in response to their questions.

"No," said one of the three caretakers, his eyes wide and his grin frightening.

"You're lucky we have control of the Cleaners," he continued. "Otherwise they might turn ugly, and as the saying goes, _'the lost often stay lost… forever.'"_

The Kang smirked, full of disgust, and as she turned back to face where the robot had been, not long before, she had quickly discovered it had gone.

"Who's your friend?" asked another of the caretakers, his cap resting on the side of his head, his personality a little up beat given the circumstances.

"I found her unconscious," replied the Kang.

"Then we must take your word for it," said the caretaker, helping Susan up onto her feet. Another caretaker gave the first some assistance, and the third asked if the Kang would join him and his men back at base.

The Doctor was in his chair still, surrounded by flesh but tired, and unable to carry out any particular investigation of his own, he did begin to wonder where Susan had got to.

Then, the telephone in the hall began to sound, and despite his sleepiness, the Doctor put the book he had been reading down and made his way over to answer it.

"Yes, hello?" he said, yawning, and then switching to his serious facial expressions when he heard his granddaughter being spoken of.

"I believe she got lost, wandered into 'unknown territory', and passed out. Would you like to come and meet with her, I'd be grateful!"

The voice of the Organiser sounded almost hurt, as if her confidence had been broken, when she spoke of Susan and her being brought 'home'.

The Doctor had agreed to pick her up, and so he made his way downstairs, following the directions he had written down on the back of his book, to where Susan was, and where he would meet with the Organiser.

He passed on his way downstairs, several residents of the Towers. He said hello to every one of them, and then found the office like block Susan was being looked after in.

He first however met with the Organiser.

"How is she?" he asked her.

"She's well," we believe. "Yet we wish to know why she was found in the 'vaults'."

"Oh, uh, she was of course searching for you. You see, we have been looked down upon it would seem, what with given a room filled with severed body parts."

The Organiser was shocked.

"Go on…" she said, interested to learn of such a mistake.

"Yes, the whole room is littered in arms, legs, a head even!"

The Doctor turned his nose up at her, and continued.

"What has been going on here?" he asked her.

"Nothing as I am aware," she said, but the Doctor groaned whilst laughing at her ignorance.

"Oh, you expect me to believe you, do you hm?" he moaned, striding on past her to greet Susan.

She was awake, lying back on a hospital like bed, staring up at the Doctor.

**"Grandfather!" **she bellowed.

"Susan..." he said, arms crossed, eye brows oddly arched over, as he looked upon her.

The Organiser strode back over towards the Doctor, wishing to speak with him.

"I've sent our delightful caretakers upstairs to your room. They will deal with what there is up there, so if you would be patient with them?"

"Of course," said the Doctor, his grumpiness rising to the surface.

"But tell me Susan," he said, turning back to face his granddaughter.

"Why did you pass out down in the vaults, was it?" he said, turning back to face the Organiser who nodded.

**"I witnessed a murder, a machine did it!"**

The Doctor turned back to face the Organiser, who's jaw had hit the ground, out of utter shock.

"Does this surprise you, Ma'am?" the Doctor grumbled at her, in outrage.

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6: The past and present

**Doctor Who**

**The Forgotten Wormhole**

**Starring William Hartnell as the First Doctor, and Carole Ann Ford as Susan Foreman**

**Chapter Six: The past and present**

**By Nathan Mullins **

* * *

_"Not entirely," _said the Organiser. "I've heard rumours that deep below the towers lurks machines left over from millennia ago. They once operated in and among the Towers themselves. Their duties were to look after those who visited here, and that entailed them cleaning up after them, cooking their meals, planning fun activities for entire families, and often, they would get to be given a home beyond the towers, proving efficient workers among any household."

"So what happened?" asked Susan, showing interest.

"The Towers expanded, and others arrived. New humans, from dimensions wide in variety, and with new ideas, meaning they wished to end the robots careers, banishing them to the vaults."

**"Only, they must want revenge,"** said the Doctor, in a tone that gave the impression all was about to get a lot worse than what either this young woman, the Organiser claimed she had seen nothing of what the Doctor and Susan had experienced before.

"Who was the victim, might I ask?" asked the Organiser.

"The shape, the outline of a woman, although it was dark, I couldn't see clearly."

"A resident of the towers," said the woman. "And there are plenty of those."

"But the residents all wear unfashionable things," Susan continued. "This female, wore bright clothes, green and yellow clothing!"

"Oh…" the Organiser grumbled. "A Kang, eh?"

The Doctor looked at her, and frowned.

"What's the matter?" he asked her.

"Kangs are known for venturing into the unknown, but they're pests. They've just started to graffiti the walls along the halls, and they escape our clutches easily. The Caretakers are unable to assure the residents here that each and every one of them will eventually be caught, but then if they are being zapped by robots…"

She trailed off, and saw that the Doctor was not impressed.

"Are you saying that you approve of this?" he groaned. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself you witch, you wretch!"

"Grandfather," Susan cut in.

But the Doctor would have none of it.

"What I'm saying is…" said the Organiser, but then she paused and considered just what she was saying. "We need to know what is going on here!"

**"I agree," **said the Doctor. **"We must know what is going on down in the vaults."**

The robot with the Kang in its shopping trolley paused at the door, waiting as a voice bellowed – "ENTER!"

The doors hissed back, and the robot pressed on, trundling inside. The lights were dimmed, and smoke swamped the ground as the robot circled the base of something huge in the centre, occupying the main chamber, for what the Storage facility was being used for.

"Have you brought me what I crave of late?" the voice barked, its mechanical voice mixed in with human elements.

The robot with its shopping trolley paused at the base of the lower rim of the structure, and lowered its crane until it gripped the Kang and pulled it free from its second compartment.

"Oh yes, it would seem so," the voice boomed, delighted.

The crane dropped the body of the green and yellow Kang on the stage the voice emanated from.

The structure was a creature, and from the base to where its square eyes, and round mouth reached, all was clear or so all appeared so. The mouth bent forward, and suddenly, through the smoke and flames of the furnace beyond the other robots cooking, a black tongue shot out through the mechanical mouth, wrapped itself around the Kang, and pulled it back into the mouth. The teeth, black and gold, crunched on the bones. The blood dripped from the lower lip, until it ran on the stage, forming a puddle.

"You have done well, robot! But I order you to fetch me **MORE!"**

The robot turned, ready to exit.

The pink Kang who had accompanied the three caretakers sat in a stuffy, dusty room, reading a rules book handed to her by the guards.

She sat quietly on her own, reading the list of rules in the book. Then, 'he' arrived.

The Caretakers on guard saluted their employer, the Chief Caretaker.

"Sir, we have brought you back a Kang!"

The Chief looked upon the female, and then turned to the Caretaker who had before taken charge.

"Explain why she has been brought here!"

"She was found in the vaults, boss," said the caretaker. "We believe she had a hand in the blackout of the young female."

**"I DID NOT!"** the Kang shouted, much to the annoyance of the Chief.

"Then I would like to carry out an investigation into this 'other female' and the vaults themselves. See to it, Caretaker One!"

The caretaker rushed past his Chief, with a grin on his face, thinking 'promotion' as he hopped away, to locate the Organiser, who had been last seen in the company of the unconscious girl.

The Chief sat down next to the Kang, and whispered – "You're lucky, as the robots in the vaults knew you were there, but with my men in the vicinity, it was impossible for them to act as they would have been 'found out'."

"What are you on about?" she answered back at him, not sure where he was going with what he was trying to put into words.

"You're a troublesome lot, you Kangs," he continued. "Just think, the Cleaners could just as easily wipe you out. Think of it! We cleaners would have less trouble hunting you down. Then again, in order for them to go on killing, we employ idiots who truly believe the Towers are fun and enjoyable. Nothing evil within this sector of the galaxy, but then unless you're aware of the history, you begin to see where this plot, this plan, this scheme of theirs is heading, and with the deaths of many of the residents so far, the Cleaners and the Boss are ready to take the Towers by force!"

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7: Return to the Vaults

**Doctor Who**

**The Forgotten Wormhole**

**Starring William Hartnell as the First Doctor, and Carole Ann Ford as Susan Foreman**

**Chapter Seven: Return to the Vaults**

**By Nathan Mullins **

* * *

In the medical chambers, Susan and her Grandfather were in the company of the Organiser, when somebody else dropped in, quite by surprise.

A tall fellow, in a light grey uniform, in which appeared rather dusty to some but to him, obviously not, strolled through the metallic doors in which hissed aside, and smiled, unusually at those who grimaced back at him.

"How dare you enter unannounced!" the Organiser bellowed, furiously.

"Sorry Ma'am," the man replied. "But I've come for a young girl, who supposedly witnessed a murder?"

"That's my Susan," the Doctor said, leading him to her.

The caretaker reached the girl, and fetched a chair, taking a seat beside her.

"Tell me what you saw, please? I'm a caretaker, and it's my job to note exactly what you experienced."

Susan was reluctant to go into details, but she knew it was a major requirement.

"I was in the 'vaults', I believe. It was dark, and I was searching for a particular person," and she stopped, and gave a sly look towards the woman close by, the Organiser. "Then I heard someone scream from beyond the darkness, and then I saw a woman, and some kind of machinery lifting her up by something reminiscent of a crane. Then I fainted."

The caretaker had been taking notes, and then looked up from the scrap of paper he had been scribbling on.

"Is that all you remember?" he asked her.

Susan nodded.

The caretaker didn't quite know what to say.

"It'll do," he said. "Regarding the mess in your quarters," he said, turning to the Doctor. "You're free to return there whenever you like. All is now quite safe!"

"Thank you dear fellow," he replied. "But first, I intend on searching the vaults with this woman here!"

The caretaker turned to the Organiser, now full of disgust.

"You'll get them killed!" he yelled.

"Oh, we just intend to inspect what's down there, and that's all."

"But you're not meant to go down there. You've not been granted access there, and… you're tour guides end on the first floor. What will my Superior say?"

The woman shrugged.

"I neither care nor wish to have your Chief worry for our safety, not that he should nor would. Do not tell him we've gone down there, for he will have us punished. Give your report to him based upon what you've found out from Susan here, and that is all."

He didn't want to have to keep secrets from his boss, but then if he knew of these troublemakers' plans, he'd go berserk, so he did as was suggested to him, and left.

"Now he's gone," said the Doctor. "Perhaps we can go exploring hm, but Susan… I want you to return to our living quarters."

"Grandfather, no!"

Susan naturally wished to accompany him everywhere, and demanded she stay with him.

"Yes Susan, now think about what I'm asking of you! It's pointless the two of us ending up dead, no?"

Susan nodded.

"Please look after him," she continued, turning to the woman beside her.

"I will," she said.

Then Susan left.

"Shall we?" the Doctor bugged her.

Seconds after Susan's departure, the pair were off.

Not long after, they found themselves down in the vault.

"Are there no lights?" the Doctor asked her.

She shook her head.

"Once upon a time, yes there were, but the Towers, as I said, expanded. These levels were abandoned, only to be taken up by the robots, which were in turn, abandoned by humanity."

"Hm, terrible, horribly terrible hm," the Doctor grumbled.

"Susan was right though," she said. "It is dark."

"Yes, uncomfortably dark, hm. Thing is, to witness someone being murdered down here would require some light to get out into this corridor."

"But light cannot get down here, unless..."

"Unless?" the Doctor barked.

"There's some kind of anomaly messing with the structure of this world. You see…" and then the Organiser fell silent.

Together, she and the Doctor turned a corner, and suddenly, a metal shield, a door of some sort slid backwards, revealing a gigantic swirling vortex, in which a powerful light source enveloped all, and to the Organiser, it reminded her of something too terrible to go into whilst as she staggered backwards, something pierced her side, and she fell to the ground.

She was dead.

The Doctor turned to face her, bent down beside her to find a pulse, but could not.

Then he discovered he was surrounded by robots.

He looked back up at the wormhole, and then back at the robots, and the light that seeped beyond the wormhole suddenly…

**To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8: Time and Space

**Doctor Who**

**The Forgotten Wormhole**

**Starring William Hartnell as the First Doctor, and Carole Ann Ford as Susan Foreman**

**Chapter Eight: Time and Space**

**By Nathan Mullins **

* * *

He looked back up at the wormhole, and then back at the robots, and the light that seeped beyond the wormhole suddenly took hold of those threatening the Doctor's very existence, and absorbed them, sucking them into nothingness.

The Doctor was baffled to discover seconds later the robots were no more. He wandered over, to feel the shudder of the vortex up front. He raised a hand, and touched the swirling mess.

At once, images of the robots in small, square frames jumped up at the Doctor.

**"Odd!" **he said. _"How very odd, captured and trapped, and forever forgotten_, which sort of makes me wonder. How long have you been left to suffer, clearly, due to the fact the first terrible creatures you come across, have to be _'destroyed'_."

He received no answer, and of course, he shouldn't. It was just a forgotten wormhole.

"So… you saved me hm! I'm so very pleased, but…" and then he trailed off, when the thought of his friend came to mind.

"I've got to locate **that** caretaker!" and off he went, leaving the wormhole behind, but then as he wandered on, he sensed something was wrong, for ahead of him, was a structure that seemed to come alive.

Its eyes and mouth, and sickly black tongue, were all in motion, and surrounding the monster, were robots like those who had fallen under the might of the wormhole. Only, luck should have it that those robots were falling to pieces, given the light source trickled in their circuits, crushing their compulsion to destroy the meddling Doctor.

The light that flushed the evil from the vaults was doing a magnificent job, the Doctor thought, but why?

The creature taking centre stage was obviously the 'big boss' behind the casual murders, but why?

As the light did its work, time suddenly ticked backwards, unusually, as those that were absorbed and taken care of, slowly disintegrating, rushing past the Doctor in tiny particles, and then, some how, the lights that once gave the Towers meaning switched on, the corridors showing signs of life, and as the evil died, so did the future, surrounding the Time Lord.

"I get it," said the Doctor. "Humanity had to give in to the idea surrounding the robots occupying these lower levels. Therefore, those that banished them advanced in technology, and given the Towers expanded, time ticked on, and since, the robots bellow were forgotten about. Then, the murders, the deaths came into existence, resulting in the towers being forced to require the creature's services, only it wasn't necessary, and there had to be others helping them, offering up sacrifices to keep the towers safe, whilst somebody knew of danger looming, which must only have been the uncertainty of a wormhole in Space Time."

The Doctor had, whilst summing up the facts, left the vaults behind him, and was making his way up to the Detention quarters, where he would then find the Caretakers.

All seemed so much brighter, the weights of those the Towers had forced upon, had risen and the whole place seemed a lot happier, the resident's out and about displaying happiness through the huge grins on their faces, until the Doctor arrived at his destination.

An old man, with black hair, in which really, had been going grey over time, answered.

"Yes? Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor," the second eldest, answered. "And you must be the Chief caretaker?"

The Chief looked on at the old chap, squarely.

"And what does this intrusion into my work, concern?"

"Your work?" the Doctor bellowed, pushing the door further back revealing the bodies of the caretakers in a jumbled up pile behind him.

The Chief was insulted.

"And you think I did that?"

He demanded an answer.

"Then you'll believe I did this?" he said, showing the Doctor inside, to another pile. A heap of Kangs.

"You monster Sir! I do believe this is down to you!"

The Chief was shaken, but not stirred.

"Then, be not afraid when I take a disliking to you!" he replied.

"You're evil Sir, and you're evil is the Towers downfall. You helped the robots, and plunged us into the wormhole you told not a single resident or fellow caretaker of! And you call yourself one?

"How dare you, old man!" the Chief raged. "You will suffer!"

The Doctor was in outrage himself.

**"How dare you refer to me as old!"**

He raised his walking stick, jabbing the arm of the Chief, knocking him backwards, and the gun he held tightly in his right hand, in which fired, the bullet richacheting into the caretaker as he struck the Doctor, knocking him unconscious.

The wormhole in the vaults absorbed the last of the light that changed the ways of the Towers for centuries less than those to come.

Susan was in her quarters, when she recognised something was amiss, for the Doctor had not returned to her, and she was worried.

"What would grandfather do?" she asked herself. There was no questioning the fact that when in danger, he would often face it without hesitation. She looked up to her grandfather, and didn't know what she'd do, if something ever… resulted in her _leaving him._

So she left for the vaults, and whilst down there, found the body of the woman who had accompanied her grandfather.

"Oh no!" she said, looking up from the bloody mess, in the now brightly lit corridor. "Doctor, where are you?"

The Doctor was coming around. But his troublesome position almost forced him to throw up. All around him were the bodies of those murdered by the sinister Chief Caretaker, who had been killed by his own hand.

But then the wormhole had sent for the light force to clear things up, and given this wormhole's pleasure of doing so, gave the Doctor an opportunity to get down there, and do his best to understand it's predicament.

In no time at all, and as time ticked backwards, time was irrelevant, the Doctor passed by the Organiser, on his way to greet his granddaughter, who on first contact, gave him the biggest hug EVER.

"I thought you were dead!" she told him, as they hugged for a matter of moments.

"Oh, and you thought I'd gone the way the Organiser ventured down. Unfortunately, I've come to clear up this mess, but it would seem this wormhole is one to do all that for me."

"What do you mean?" asked Susan, not quite knowing what he meant.

"Well, evil is this wormhole's weakness. It can't stand it, so clears it up, or at the very best has done since I found it. Thing is, it's done its work. Now, the only evil is it actually being here, and time ticking backwards is a result of its own evil. It's changing the future, and that's no bad thing, based on the Towers never reaching stars it shouldn't until billions of years in the dimension I call Space Time, based on dimensional changes to the vortex, giving way to a vast number of galaxies that the Towers shouldn't have anything to do with, yet."

"So, what are we to do?" Susan asked, breathing a sigh of relief knowing all had come full circle.

The Doctor put a finger to his lips.

"We ask it to leave," he said.

"And do wormholes have mouths and speech?" pondered Susan.

"Well no," said the Doctor, but we leaving do not mean we send this wormhole back into space. We asking this thing to leave, means we step from one dimension to another, because you see, m'dear, this dimension's changed, it's future now a relic of the past, and so, our world, the real world is now without this."

"It's confusing," said Susan.

"That's time travel, Susan. Now, take my hand!"

She did as she was told, and together, they took a step forward, falling through the vortex, passing through the wormhole, until they wound up in the TARDIS, it to spinning frantically out of control, until…. **BOOM!**

Susan picked herself up, clutching hold of instruments via the main console.

"Grandfather, are you alright?"

The Doctor panicked, but then quickly recovered from _'loss of memory'_.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," he said, shaken and rather stirred.

"Where are we?"

Susan continued to pester him.

"A junkyard, would you believe?" he informed her. "A little far off the birthday present I had planned for you m'dear, but…"

We had fun!" Susan quickly cut in. "And now, we're back home, where every adventure rests."

**"Yes, hm, precisely Susan, precisely!"**

**

* * *

**

**Coming Soon: The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor: The Christmas Special! **

**Bright Lights Burning - Chapter 1: 1st December 2010.**

**Teaser: **Margret returned with the paper, in which on the front page, read – 'Orbs take over China!'

"What? An Invasion?" the Doctor gasped.

"Yes, YES!" replied the Doctor. "Now get in!"

Bessie was on site, the motor in which the Doctor had driven around in back in his third and fourth incarnations. A motor he adored, and 'she' hadn't changed, one little bit. The yellow-ness of 'her' was gleaming in the sunlight, and 'her' number plate still read Who 1!

"Einstein would have said himself these are a marvellous invention!"

"Then, allow me to give you a demonstration!" Trevor insisted, pulling himself free from his chair, and fetching the orbs from a chest of draws close by. He brought them over to the table, and sat back down.

"You were right sweetie, so right!

_**COMING SOON!**_


End file.
